


Schere oder Krawatte

by thots_tochter



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Karneval des Todes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Klaus rekapituliert seine Beziehung zum Karneval. Und zu Jupp...





	Schere oder Krawatte

**Author's Note:**

> **Widmung:** _Rebecca_ , die sich im 3-Satz-Ficathon „Karneval“ in einem freien Prompt wünschte. You had it commin‘… ;-)
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Vage für _„Karneval des Todes“_ , aber man muss den Film schon kennen, um sie zu verstehen.  
>  **Prompt:** [3-Satz-Ficathon](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/104457.html): „Dein Fandom, dein Pairing, Karneval“, [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/646.html): „Verliebtheit/Vernarrtheit/Verknallt“
> 
> Meine SK-Kölsch-Bunnies sind ja nun ohnehin erwiesenermaßen von der sehr aggressiven Sorte (Die haben die Tatort-Stuttgart-Bunnies verbissen!), von daher ist es vermutlich nicht völlig verwunderlich, wenn ich sage, dass ich den Prompt im Ficathon las und das Bunny quasi im gleichen Moment dick und fett auf meiner Tastatur hockte. Ich meine, der Kölner Karneval ist der Ausgangspunkt für die ganze Serie, auch wenn er danach nur noch sehr selten eine Rolle spielt, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich „Karneval des Todes“ sehe, reizt es mich unendlich, etwas dazu zu schreiben. Ich fand das Zusammenspiel von Jupp und Klaus vom ersten Moment an faszinierend. Sie sind so gegensätzlich, trotzdem passt es quasi sofort und es wird schnell klar, dass keiner von beiden allein diesen Fall gelöst hätte. Jupp nicht, weil ihm der psychologische Teil fehlt, um Gräbers Handlungsmuster richtig zu erkennen und vorherzusehen, und Klaus nicht, weil ihm das Verständnis für den Karneval und damit der Gedanke, dass jemand bereit wäre dafür zu morden, vollkommen abgeht (ohne die er aber Gräbers Handlungsmuster nicht erkannt hätte).  
> Nun ja, darum geht es hier jetzt nicht (das kommt vielleicht später nochmal), denn das hätte nicht in drei Sätze gepasst. Außerdem hat sich dann ja noch der Bingo-Prompt eingemischt, und dann ging das Ganze halt in eine völlig andere Richtung. Ein bisschen amüsanter Fluff und vielleicht der Anfang einer Serie. Ich finde die Idee, dass ausgerechnet der Karneval die beiden zusammenbringt, spannender, je länger ich darüber nachdenke.

# „Schere oder Krawatte“

 

Nachdenklich ließ Klaus die hässliche, gelbbraun gemusterte Polyesterkrawatte durch die Finger gleiten. Eine Erinnerung an seinen ersten Karneval, damals, als er noch einer der besten Profiler des BKA war und eigentlich nur für diesen einen Fall hier in Köln als Berater hinzugezogen worden. War das wirklich erst vier Jahre her? Es kam ihm schon so viel länger vor. Köln war ihm längst zur Heimat geworden, viel mehr, als Wiesbaden es jemals gewesen war, als jede andere Stadt es jemals gewesen war. Sogar Jupp hatte ihn vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit zum ‚Kölner, ehrenhalber‘ erklärt. Er wusste nicht so recht, was das eigentlich heißen sollte, außer, dass es aus Jupps Mund ein verdammt großes Kompliment war.

Sein erster Karneval war furchtbar gewesen: aus der kühlen, wohlgeordneten Professionalität des BKA mitten hinein in diesen wilden, enthemmten Kölner Wahnsinn. Selbst eine Versetzung ins tiefste Sibirien hätte ihm wohl keinen schlimmeren Kulturschock verpassen können. Bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt hatte er zwar auf einer ganz rationalen Ebene gewusst, dass es den Kölner Karneval gibt, aber was Karneval in Köln wirklich bedeutete, davon hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt. Diese Unwissenheit hatte ihn dann auch gleich seine beste Krawatte gekostet. Gott, was war er sauer gewesen, auf Gabi, weil sie ihm die Krawatte abgeschnitten – und ihn geküsst – hatte und auf Jupp, der ihn nicht vorgewarnt hatte. Jupps Antwort war typisch gewesen, auch wenn er das damals noch nicht gewusst hatte: ‚Sie wollten ja nicht.‘ Für Jupp war das Angebot mit der hässlichen Polyesterkrawatte Warnung genug gewesen.

Klaus erinnerte sich noch gut an diese Unterhaltung im klapprigen Fahrstuhl des alten Präsidiumsgebäudes. Sie hatten sich darüber unterhalten, wie sich dieser neue Mörder im Gegensatz zum Priester verhielt, was die Gemeinsamkeiten waren, wo die Unterschiede lagen. Während er selbst noch darüber sinniert hatte, was es zu bedeuten haben mochte, dass dieser neue Täter seine Opfer einfach im Müll entsorgte, war Jupp schon längst mit etwas ganz anderem befasst gewesen. Er hatte sich eine überaus hässliche rote Fortuna-Düsseldorf-Krawatte umgebunden – hätte Klaus Jupp damals schon so gut gekannt, wie heute, das allein hätte alle Alarmglocken schrillen lassen – und dann sein Jackett auf links gewendet und so wieder angezogen. Dabei hatte Jupp ihm eben diese hässliche Krawatte angeboten, die er jetzt in Händen hielt, aber Klaus hatte irritiert abgelehnt. Jupp hatte das schulterzuckend zur Kenntnis genommen, weil er gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, dass irgendjemand, erst recht nicht so ein ‚oberschlauer BKA-Arsch‘ keine Ahnung davon haben könnte, was Weiberfastnacht in Köln tatsächlich bedeutete. Natürlich hatte er sich gefragt, was genau Jupp da eigentlich tat und vor allem, warum er es tat. Es war ihm schon irgendwie klar gewesen, dass es mit dem Karneval zu tun haben musste, aber die genaue Bedeutung war ihm unklar gewesen und er hatte sich auch nicht die Blöße geben wollen, nachzufragen.

Das hatte sich durch den gesamten Fall gezogen. Jupp war im Karneval aufgegangen, wie ein Fisch im Wasser und er war auch nicht bereit gewesen, davon abzulassen. Klaus hatte das für absolut unprofessionell gehalten und Jupp auch entsprechend spüren lassen. Am Ende war die Situation eskaliert, als Jupp den Kinderkarneval der Polizei höher eingestuft hatte, als eine erneute Auswertung der Verdächtigen aus dem Priesterfall auf sein verfeinertes Profil hin. Wenn Gabi ihn nicht zurückgeholt hätte, er hätte an jenem Nachmittag alles hingeworfen und wäre zurück nach Wiesbaden gereist. War er aber nicht und am Ende hatte sich ausgerechnet der Kinderkarneval als Schlüssel zur Lösung des Falls erwiesen. Schwer getroffen vom Tod des Jungen hatte Jupp ihm damals gefragt, ob sie das hätten verhindern können, wenn sie den Kinderkarneval abgesagt hätten. Einen Moment war Klaus versucht ‚Ja‘ zu sagen, einfach um Jupp einen Dämpfer zu verpassen, aber das wäre unprofessionell gewesen und er hatte Jupp auch nicht belügen wollen. Die bittere Wahrheit war, sie hätten es nicht nur nicht verhindern können, der Mord an dem Jungen war genau der eine Mord, der nötig gewesen war, um das Muster des Täters zu entschlüsseln.

Klaus hatte lange gebraucht, um zu verstehen, warum Jupp den Karneval ausgerechnet in jenem Jahr so intensiv mitgenommen hatte – intensiver als sonst, wie Ellen ihm einmal in einer stillen Stunde erzählt hatte. So richtig hatte er das eigentlich erst begriffen, als er schließlich Arm in Arm mit Gabi mitten im bunten Treiben des Zuges stand, nachdem Gräber endlich festgenommen war. Es war Jupps Ventil gewesen, seine Art, mit dem Druck, dem Stress – auch noch aus dem vorigen Fall – und vor allem mit der persönlichen Involvierung, die Gräber ihm aufgezwungen hatte, umzugehen. Zu der Zeit hatte er das für einen gefährlichen Verdrängungsmechanismus gehalten, heute wusste er, dass es der Grund gewesen war, warum Jupp damals trotz allem noch ohne Albträume hatte schlafen können, während er selbst aus Angst die Augen zuzumachen, wach in der Küche gesessen und Akten gewälzt hatte. Und am Ende, war es einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er in Köln geblieben war: Weil ihm die Stadt, der Karneval, Jupp wieder beigebracht hatten, loszulassen.

Karneval mochte er deswegen zwar immer noch nicht wirklich, aber er war der Meinung, dass er sich bisher ganz gut geschlagen hatte.

An seinem zweiten Karneval war er krank gewesen. Nichts gravierendes, nur ein leichter grippaler Infekt, aber durchaus genug, um selbst Jupp fern zu halten, der natürlich überhaupt keine Lust hatte, an Karneval krank zu werden.

An seinem dritten Karneval war er aus der Stadt geflüchtet. Zwei Wochen Urlaub auf den Malediven. Weit weg von allem, was auch nur entfernt an Karneval erinnerte, netten Urlaubsflirt inklusive.

An seinem vierten Karneval hatte Jupp ihn am Abend vor Weiberfastnacht ‚Schere oder Krawatte‘ gefragt. Klaus hatte es zunächst für einen von Jupps dämlichen Schwulenwitzen gehalten und war am nächsten Morgen demonstrativ mit Krawatte im Büro erschienen. Jupp hatte daraufhin sehr sparsam geschaut. Viel später hatte Jenny ihm erzählt, dass Jupp an jenem Morgen seine Krawatte eisern gegen jegliche Angriffe von weiblicher Seite verteidigt hatte, bis Klaus endlich im Büro aufgetaucht war. Erst da hatte er so langsam geahnt, was Jupp tatsächlich von ihm gewollt hatte, auch wenn er fast ein ganzes Jahr gebraucht hatte, um es wirklich zu glauben.

Und heute, zu seinem fünften Karneval, plante er, Jupp endlich die richtige Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben. Schließlich konnte man(n) Jupp liebsten Karnevalsspruch auch ganz bequem umdrehen: ‚Wer an Karneval keinen Kerl abbekommt, ist entweder blöd oder hetero!‘, und Klaus war weder das ein, noch das andere.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen knüllte er die Krawatte zusammen, stopfte sie nachlässig in seine Hosentasche. Dann nahm er seine große Küchenschere und ließ sie in der Innentasche seines Mantels verschwinden. Mit einem nervösen Kribbeln im Bauch machte er sich auf den Weg ins Büro.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
